


I can't see anything!

by CosMoe



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Following Someone, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Astrid is curious about what Heather prefers to do secretly, instead of spending time with her best friend.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I can't see anything!

"I wouldn't have assumed that you were so sneaky, m'lady," Hiccup chuckled quietly, as he stretched over the rock, carefully bending some branches to have a better look.  
"Well, she has sparked my curiosity with all her cryptic hints. And she wouldn't tell me what was so important that she would just drop me like that," Astrid replied and crawled onto the rock, peeking through the shrubs Hiccup held away.  
"I can't see anything! We must have lost her. Now we've followed her for nothing," Astrid glared at the empty clearing, where Heather said she had to do something very important. Alone.   
"Well, I _do _see something," Hiccup smiled.  
"Yeah? What?"  
"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And we're all alone, no one is here to disturb us."  
Astrid turned around on the rock, facing Hiccup. Then she slid down and landed on his hips.  
"We should take advantage of this," she stated smiling, muffled by Hiccup's lips, which softly were pressed onto hers in an affectionate kiss.  
Chasing Heather was secondary now. She would probably tell Astrid later what she had been up for anyway.__


End file.
